From different places
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Japan and Italy has a sister. Their names are Hokkaido and Central Italy. Italy is like a combination of America and Italy while Hokkaido is a bit like England with Japan as a combination. Central Italy was bored so she and Hokkaido sent a letter to the Axis trio that they want to visit. With them, the Axis group has an addition for 2 more.


**Okay, So this is my first Hetalia fanfictions so please tell me if I made a mistake! By the way. Oh yeah, to add, if they are not Japanese, then their first name would be at the front okay? Oh yeah, Hokkaido is more of a mother-hen while Central Italy is more of the mixture of an airhead and a cheerful girl. Basically, a mixed America and Italy. Hokkaido is more of… I don't know what is exactly but I guess a bit of England? And japan.**

**Oh and the human name of Central Italy is Arianna Vargas while Hokkaido is Honda Miki.**

"_Sorry"_** – Different language**

"Sorry"-** English**

'_Sorry'_** - Thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>( <strong>**｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

><p>"Hey hey! Hokkaido! Ke~" Central Italy waved to the country, Hokkaido, her best friend.<p>

"Nandesuka?" Hokkaido, asked to Central Italy.

"Well~We should go and visit our brothers" Central Italy said

…

…

…..

….

…..

"Are you feeling fine Italia?" Hokkaido asked in monotone concern while putting her hand on Central Italy's forehead

"Ke?~ I am not sick Ke~ I just never had seen them~" Central Italy stepped back from her friend's palm.

"Despite being from the same place, I am a city. He is a country." Hokkaido said sadly.

"Eh~? It doesn't matter~" Central Italy said.

"Ah well, but first, we have to send a letter. Then, we go on our way" Hokkaido lectured.

"_Sì, sì_" Central Italy yes

"Don't go all Italian on me!" Hokkaido scolded

"_Hai, hai_" Central Italy said

"Not Japanese too!" Hokkaido moaned in frustration, it made Central Italy giggle

* * *

><p><strong>( <strong>**｡◕‿‿◕｡****)**

* * *

><p>"Germany~" Italy twirled to Germany.<p>

"What is it Italy?" Germany asked

"You know? I have a sister, but I've never met her. Do you or Japan have one?" Italy asked

"No, but what brought you onto this subject?" Germany asked

"Well, I got a letter from her and her friend~ Italy said

"I have a younger sister" Japan said, stopping midway of his cleaning then stood up.

"Ve?" Italy asked

"Her name is Hokkaido. We have never talked to each other nor have contacted each other" Japan said

"Ve, here Germany" Italy gave the letter to him

_**Yo! This is Central Italy and Hokkaido!**_

_Sorry about her, this is Hokkaido. This baka wanted to visit you people rather than her other brother Romano because_

_**He's a meanie butthead! I went to him once and he snapped at me like kaboom! Oh hey mio fratello!**_

_Okay, back to why we are sending you a letter, the power shut down so we send you the letter_

_**STRAIGHT TO THE POINT IT IS!**_

_She wanted to visit you early. So see you tomorrow!_

_Sayonara _

_**What she said ke~**_

…

…

…

"Japan? Do you get the feeling as if you are talking to America and England?" Germany asked Japan because Italy would be too stupid to notice

"Yes, I do believe so" Japan answered with a deadpanned expression

Then they walked off, awaiting of what's or who's coming tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>( <strong>**｡◕‿‿◕｡****)~ don't mind me~**

* * *

><p>Knock, knock<p>

"Yellow? Any~body~ home? _Mio fratello_?" Central Italy knocked and asked the door.

The door opened to reveal Italy

"Hello _mio sorella_~ Hokkaido~"Italy said and let them in

Central Italy looked around with sparkling eyes while Hokkaido walked in… normally.

"Japan~ Germany~ They're here,ve~" Italy said and the said ones went out from different doors

"Hello Hokkaido. Central Italy-san" Japan greeted them

"Hm? So these are your sisters?" Germany asked

"Yup! Anyways, you got pizza,ke?~" Central Italy asked

'Similar to Italy to his obsession of pasta and America to his burger' Japan and Germany thought at the same time

"_Mi dispiace, ho solo la pasta_" Italy apologized

Then the Italians got absorbed in their talkings in Italian

"_Itaria chūbu ni tsuite wa mōshiwakearimasen"_Hokkaido apologized to Japan who was standing next to her.

"_Iie, iie, sore wa daijōbu desu" _Japan responded

Germany looked at all of them. A bit hurt because he was forgotten and doesn't have anyone else to talk to in his mother tongue except for his… eccentric brother, Prussia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sì Sì Hai hai- Yes yes**

**Fratello- Brother**

**Sorella- Sister**

**Mi dispiace, ho solo la pasta- Sorry, I only have pasta**

**Itaria chūbu ni tsuite wa mōshiwakearimasen – Sorry about Central Italy**

**Iie, Iie, sore wa daijōbu desu- No, no. That's alright**


End file.
